The Dating Game
by Rociodiaz1525
Summary: Emma Grace is a sweet shy, smart girl. She has few friends. She has her best friend Andrew Parker by her side always. He knows everything about her, she sees him as a brother. What she doesn't know is his true feelings for her. Emma gave up on boys ever since her last boyfriend Steve. She decided to play a game with her other best friend Alyssa. A game of revenge.


I kept on calling and calling. No response. I kept telling myself, he's busy, he has to be. I called my best friend Andrew, I explained the situation.

"Where can he be?" I asked him with tears drifting down my face. It was 12am and he sounded tired.

"Em, he could be asleep," he said.

"I don't know Andrew... what if- what if he's," I stopped and cried silently.

"If that piece of jerk dares cheat on you, I swear I will break that pretty face of his!" Andrew was on his senses when he said that. Wide awake.

"Thanks Drew..." I usually call him Drew and he calls me Em. He has been my best friend since six grade. We had graduated from Middle School and now we're finishing our Freshmen year in High School. I gave everything to Steve. The love of my life, everything and by the definition of everything, I gave away my virginity. Right after that he acted different with me. I hadn't told Andrew about me losing my V card to Steve, I know he would go insane. It's summer before going to the 10th grade. I made a few friends, and most importantly I have Andrew there always with me.

"Em you there?" He interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head and responded back.

"Yeah yeah. I'm so sorry for waking you up. I'll see you tomorrow? I'll just wait for him to call me," I said.

"Yeah of course," Andrew yawned and chuckled. "Goodnight Em. Don't let this get to you okay? We'll talk tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"You too," I hanged up and sat my cell by my lamp. I hopped back into my bed. I stared at my cell and got it going through all the calls I made. He hasn't called back or messaged. I sighed and laid on my pillow. I closed my eyes and slept through with my lamp on.

The next morning I showered and wore a pair of jeans with a cute tank top. I put on my sandals and put my brown hair up in a ponytail. I decided to put on eyeliner. I don't like going out without any sort of make-up on. My parents told me that we were going to my cousin's Jenny. We arrived and I said hi to everyone. My uncle and aunt made a barbecue and my family was there. I told Jenny of what was going on with Steve. She was pissed.

"That jerk head! Emma you can't be dating him! I bet he was with someone else," she said and a tear escaped my eye.

"Jenny!" My other cousin Tina said. "Can't you see how upset she is and you're making it worse!"

"I'm sorry! But you have to face reality. Emma he used you. Come on, don't you think it is strange that after doing it with him a couple of times he stops talking to you?" Jenny had a point.

"We only did it once," I said looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"He's an asshole," Jenny said.

"Well they had been dating over a year...," Tina concluded. "It's obvious their relationship was going to take the next step."

"But maybe he got bored. I mean a year is a long time," Jenny said.

"Yeah. I guess he doesn't love me enough," I said crying and Tina hugged me.

"You gotta let him go," she said.

"Break up with him Emma. The problem has been that you are sweet and too innocent. He found it easy to target on you like that. You have to be hard on guys. They can't treat us girls like bullshit!" Jenny said.

"I guess it's for the best," I said.

Breaking up with Steve was the hardest I have done. After the little potluck with the family, Andrew came over. I was in my room crying on my pillow. Andrew walked in and saw the mess I made. I ripped every teddy bear Steve had given me, and every love letter. Everything was thrown on the carpet. The funny thing is that Steve has never given me a rose. Only chocolates and teddy bears. There was a picture of me and Steve ripped in pieces as well. It only saved his face which Andrew bent down to grab it. "To be completely honest, he wasn't that good looking," he said and I looked up and laughed a little. Andrew smiled and sat next to me. I sat up criss crossed. "Glad to hear that laugh. Thought I would never hear from it," he chuckled.

"Well you always know how to get it off of me," I smiled and he pulled me into his arms.

"You don't need him. He is not worth one single tear. You could do better Em," he pulled back and stared into my eyes. He is the best for making me feel good. Me being the only child, makes it easy for me to see him as a brother. An older brother. He is always there for me and I know he will always be. He wiped my tear from my right eye away with his thumb. "Should we do something fun? Or are you going to cry the whole night in your room which no offense, could give you a headache of the boredom," he laughed.

"Yeah let's go," I laughed.

*Andrew*-

If I find that douche bag of Steve I will make him cry every tear that Emma got out of her, twice he will get. No one messes with her. How can he play like that with her? When she called him to break it up with him he was with a woman. And he even admitted that she does it better than her. I did not understand why he said that but I want to break all his teeth. And when she breaks up with him, he called her back trying to beg for her not to leave him. He denied that he cheated on her, and just when he, himself admitted that he was with someone else. Stupid. I was angry. Emma is the most beautiful, sweetest girl ever. She is too innocent and guys take advantage to hurt her. But I will never do something like that to her. To me, I don't see her as a sister. I fallen for her. I love her. But I won't dare admit it to not ruin our friendship. I don't want to lose her. I just keep on hoping that one day, she will correspond that love back.

We went to McDonald's. I smiled at her while she took a bite off of her chicken sandwich. I took a french fry and dipped it in the barbecue sauce and Emma gave me a glare saying, 'what the hell are you doing?' I laughed as I ate my fry. "Try it. Nothing more delicious than a french fry covered in barbecue sauce." She laughed.

"You are crazy. No one eats them like that," she said.

"It's because i'm unique," I joked.

The afternoon went by fast. We took the bus and I walked her home. I hugged her goodbye and my ride got there. My mom smiled at me as I hoped into the passenger's seat. "Did you have fun?" She smiled. I closed the door and smiled back.

"I always have fun when i'm with her," I told her.

*Emma*-

The summer went by so fast! We were Sophomores! I wasn't popular and only had Andrew. In my Chemistry class I made a new friend, Alyssa. We became so close and the three of us always hanged out.

Now I'm staring at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. I look different from these past years. I'm a Senior now. I changed my personality a bit, but I never changed my friends. I had always wanted to know the feeling of being popular. I'm a blonde, but yet sweet and innocent. I hadn't dated at all. Well not that any guy doesn't like me... it's that I don't like any guy. I am still hurt and don't know if to trust another guy again. I'm still a geek, and I know many guys don't like that. I took a few tips from Jenny on how to be more flirty. I tried it a couple of times which resulted into a disaster. But this year, is going to be different. I wore a skirt that goes a little above my knees since the dumb dress code is strict. I was wearing my gray long boots. I applied perfume and I heard a horn from outside "He's here!" My mother said across the hall.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I ran out and gave a quick kiss on my mother's cheek and ran towards the car waiting for me. I got in the passenger's seat and hugged Andrew. He got his license over the summer. And now he has his own car.

"Ready to make this year one of the best?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Off we go!" He turned on the engine and drove.

_ **I Hope you like it! :) please let me know what you think**_


End file.
